Tinykit
is a tiny, slender black tom with large ears and blue eyes. Description Appearance :Tinycreek's half sister named him after his father for a good reason. His coat can be compared to black oil: a deep jet-black and shiny, a striking resemblance to that of his father. His fur is short and fairly thin, not quite made for winter or swimming. However, it is light weight and easy for him to maintain. Tinycreek lacks a single splash of white, his coat being a completely solid black. He doesn't seem to have issues with sun fade, either. His nose and paw pads, to match his dark appearance, are a pale gray, instead of a shocking pink. :Slender like his sire, Tinycreek is built for speed rather than combat. His legs are long and slender with a decent amount of power behind them, his tail equally as thin and long. With his skinny appearance, Tinycreek's body caves in around his stomach, while his lungs appear powerful when he runs. He's an overall light weight, with minimal, powerful muscle to provide him with speed for running. His chest and shoulders are narrow, and his paws neat and small. :The most shocking features of Tinycreek are his ice-blue eyes and oriental appearance. His skull is narrow and his face wedge-shaped, giving him the look of elegance. Like those of his father, his eyes are almond-shaped, with their pale color standing out against his jet-black fur. His ears are wide and bat-like, those of an oriental, giving him this almost proud appearance. Personality :Even his personality is remotely similar to his father's, although Tinycreek has his own...strange twists. Specifically, his obsessive belief in multiple superstitions, such as the fact that his sister has horrible, deadly cooties. Also, the river is dangerous because it might have sharks. These strange features can make life a little difficult, but Tinycreek manages. He knows how to overcome them, because he's smart. Kinda. :Tinycreek has issues with anxiety, to go along with his many strange fears and beliefs. He's skittish and jumpy, not a large fan of sudden change. As a result, he can be pretty quiet around strangers and avoid them in general. However, he's still a little jumpy around his family and friends, and oddly loud as a result. He's not always one for trying new things, but tends to get forced into them by his scary sister. Because of this, Tinycreek is extremely stubborn, and hates when others refer to him as a coward. :Tinycreek's actually a great friend, and storyteller. He makes good company once you adjust to his little quirks, as he does love to have a lot of fun. He's a pretty innocent and guilt-prone guy, kind of the "shoulder-to-lean-on" sort. He's very empathetic towards others, often placing himself in their paws. As a result, he can get frustrated very easily and emotionally overwhelmed. His sister probably thinks of him as a big baby, since he likes to be dramatic from time to time. Then again, he does enjoy irritating her to the point of wanting to tear her own fur out. Skills : Life Kithood & Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree : Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable : Images Life Character Pixels Tinykit.kit.png|Kit : Trivia *His warrior name will be Tinycreek. *Idk if they're having a second litter. If they do, he'll be born then. **Kinda feel like they'll be too old for a second litter? *He believes in every superstition under the sun. Category:Toms